Dune Buggy
The Dune Buggy is an invention, invented by Professor Utonium in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!". It is a special dune buggy, that he built for The Powerpuff Girls, to assist them in a race against the villains, to get to Townsville Hall and get The Key to the World. Biography In "Whoopass a Go-Go!", The Devil stole The Key to the World and challenged The Whoopass Girls to a race, where if they won, he would give them The Key to the World, and if they lost, he would keep it for himself. In the race, The Devil rode a low-riding motorcycle and The Whoopass Girls rode a dune buggy. Neat the end of the race, The Whoopass Girls were losing, so Blossom stepped on the gas, making the dune buggy go at full speed, blasting them straight through the finish line, winning first place. In "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", all of the major villains of Townsville (sans Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys) got into a car race to Townsville Hall, so that they could get The Key to the World inside of there. The Powerpuff Girls planned on beating all of them in the race, just by flying, but then Professor Utonium came up and said that he invented a special dune buggy just for them. Buttercup told him that they wouldn't need it, but Professor Utonium moped about, saying that he created it special, just for them. He earned their pity and they ended up driving the dune buggy, with him in the back. They managed to get ahead of every villain on the way, but then Mojo Jojo passed them in his Giant Racing Tank. Professor Utonium told pressed a button on the steering wheel, that launched a turtle shell out of it, crashing into Mojo Jojo's tank, and knocking him off course. Mojo shoved himself inside of the tank's cannon, while it self destructed, sending him flying, way faster than everyone else, and straight to town hall. The Powerpuff Girls looked at Professor Utonium with puppy dog eyes, just begging him to let them fly, and disappointed, The Professor allowed them to save the world. The girls instantly bolted out of the dune buddy, and The Professor grabbed the quickly steering wheel, in preparation to finish the race, himself. Appearance The Dune Buggy is a pink dune buggy with a bar on the back in the shape of a heart. There is a red heart on the front of the dune buggy and the seat is in the shape of a heart. There are three stars on the side of the dune buggy and a black flag on the back of the dune buggy with "PPG" in bubbly pink letters on it. Powers & Abilities *Super Speed *Turtle Shell Cannon Trivia *The dune buggy also appeared in the pilot short, "Whoopass a Go-Go!". *The dune buggy's ability to fire turtle shells is a reference to "Mario Kart". Gallery PPGs and Professor in Dune Buggy.png Category:Objects Category:Inventions